legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Galvatron
''"Please, meet your end with dignity. I despise whiners"- ''Galvatron, allowing one of his own troops to die, "Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3 Whether he was born from the fires of Unicron himself, or was an ancient Transformer warlord, or something else altogether, one thing is always certain: Galvatron is a focal point of power and madness given form. He is blind to all but his lust for power; his whims and desires can be sacrificed in a moment's rage. Not even his own subordinates are safe. Though he is not beyond the capacity for long-term goals, it is his unpredictability and his casual disregard for any and all life that strike such horror in friend and foe alike. Truly, the Decepticon leader is without any sense of empathy. In most universes, Galvatron was once Megatron, but was reborn from his death throes in a Faustian pact with Unicron. He retains the memories and spark of Megatron, but his personality was significantly altered after the near-death experience, massive physical upgrade, and reprogramming; just ask Starscream about the difference. And all that was before he went insane. The cause and extent of Galvatron's madness varies between different timelines, as does his physical power. Sometimes he's all but invincible. He has been voiced by David Kaye and Frank Welker, just to name a couple. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) After infusing the Black Crystal of the Decepticons, which carried the powers of Unicron and Jack of Blades, to himself, Megatron was transformed into his powered-up identity: Galvatron. At this point, he is more determined than ever to capture the Angels, get Myotismon back on his side, destroy Disney, and take control of the universe. At present, Galvatron seems to have been successful in his plans by taking Myotismon and Angewomon, but stooping to a SERIOUSLY new low by disguising himself as Emperor X's deceased father and then abducting the Angels. Can the Children of the Autobots save them or will he destroy them all? The Chaotic Wars Galvatron revealed himself to be a Warrior of Harmony and aided Myotismon and Menslady in a battle against Machinedramon and some other Digimon. Sadly, he was badly injured in battle and murdered by Emperor Mateus. His loss inflicted great emotional pain on both Myotismon and Menslady, since he loved them as if they were truly his own offspring. However, at the end of season 4, it was shown that he had returned. At the start of season 5, it was revealed that he faked his death. No doubt Myotismon is very happy, but it is not clear yet as to how Menslady/Angewomon is feeling. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Galvatron has returned with the other revived villains and is determined to have revenge on the Angels and take control of the Multi-Universe. Hera fearfully suggested that she could rule at his side, but Galvatron would NOT have that! Instead, he revealed that he had taken a liking to Morgana...and devoured Hera's soul! However, Galvatron has said that Morgana will be ONE of his queens. It does not take a genius to figure out whom he intends to take as another! As usual, he has crossed the moral event horizon...this time by capturing friends of the Autobots, Angels and Protectors unless they surrender to him. G1 Gallery Galvatron with blood.JPG|Well, well...Galvatron ALSO never drinks....wine. galvatron drinking blood.jpg|BLECH!...oh, well. It's better than Twilight, right? Of course right! RID Gallery galvatron airborne.jpg galvatron another griffin form.jpg galvatron appear.jpg galvatron black breath.JPG|Perish in my Divine Breath of Doom! galvatron charge 2.JPG galvatron come and get it.JPG galvatron dark saber shield.JPG galvatron dark saber.JPG|BLADE OF DAMNATION! galvatron double bladed dark saber.JPG galvatron dragon awakening 2.JPG galvatron dragon awakening 3.JPG galvatron dragon awakening.JPG|Playtime's over! GIVE ME POWERRRRRRRR!!!!! galvatron dragon face.jpg galvatron dragon.jpg galvatron eh.jpg galvatron evil smile.JPG galvatron fiery.JPG galvatron flying claw.jpg galvatron flying.jpg galvatron full view 2.JPG galvatron getting ticked.jpg galvatron griffin form.JPG galvatron grin.JPG galvatron hmph whatever.JPG galvatron humph.JPG galvatron i win.JPG galvatron i'm really pissed off.jpg galvatron look down.jpg galvatron looking tough.JPG galvatron looks on.JPG galvatron now i have you.JPG galvatron ready attack or power up.JPG galvatron ready dark saber.JPG galvatron ready soul steal.JPG galvatron seems happy.JPG galvatron shield.jpg galvatron shout.JPG galvatron soul steal.JPG|SOUL STEAL!...I'll drain the life from you! galvatron talking.jpg galvatron is a vampire.JPG galvatron ticked again.JPG|Boy, somebody got up on the wrong side of the throne this morning! galvatron two dragon attack.JPG galvatron two headed dragon better view.JPG galvatron two headed dragon.JPG galvatron uh.JPG galvatron what have we here.jpg galvatron what is this.JPG galvatron yaps again.jpg Armada Gallery galvatron angry.JPG galvatron attack with star saber.JPG galvatron bring out star saber.JPG galvatron charge.JPG galvatron dark.JPG galvatron determined.JPG galvatron doesn't look happy.JPG galvatron follow me.JPG galvatron grrr.JPG galvatron grumpy.JPG galvatron half view.JPG galvatron has FANGS.JPG galvatron has no UNDERWEAR.JPG galvatron has the cape...but do chicks dig him.JPG galvatron hmph.JPG galvatron huh.JPG galvatron if you have dreams.jpg galvatron not impressed.JPG galvatron pissed off.JPG|I'm not going to be happy, am I? galvatron shocked.JPG galvatron pain.jpg galvatron side view.JPG galvatron small side view.JPG galvatron smirk.JPG galvatron super mode.JPG galvatron ticked.JPG galvatron towering.JPG galvatron weird smile.JPG galvatron what.JPG galvatron whatever.JPG galvatron with requiem blaster.JPG galvatron with star saber.JPG galvatron won't give up.JPG galvatron yapping.JPG Energon Gallery galvatron another power up.jpg galvatron awakens.JPG galvatron close up grin.jpg galvatron evil grin.jpg|"So, Optimus Prime, are you ready to admit defeat?" galvatron gigantic.jpg galvatron ha.jpg galvatron hand drawn evil smile.jpg|"MY NAME IS GALVATRON!" galvatron i win again.jpg galvatron intimidating.JPG galvatron laughing.JPG|If Galvatron is laughing, something EXTREMELY awful either has happened or is about to happen! galvatron looks.JPG galvatron maniacal.JPG|POWERRRRRR! UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRR! galvatron power up.JPG|RUN AWAY, SOULS! galvatron ready attack.PNG galvatron really close.jpg galvatron really tough.JPG galvatron scary close up.jpg galvatron serious.jpg galvatron shot at.jpg galvatron small.JPG|"I'll be lying in wait to give them their just desserts!" galvatron steamy.jpg galvatron stern.JPG galvatron super power up.JPG|Well...WE'RE boned! galvatron super.JPG galvatron very super.jpg Cybertron Gallery galvatron alert.jpg galvatron arms crossed.JPG galvatron arrives.JPG galvatron cybertron.JPG galvatron full view.JPG galvatron look on.JPG|I will toy with you a bit, Prime! galvatron look up.JPG galvatron show off omega lock.jpg galvatron very close.JPG galvatron with dark saber.jpg galvatron with omega lock.JPG Live Action Gallery Galvatron (AoE).jpg AOEGalvatron.jpg Nofear2.jpg Galvatron Last Scene.PNG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Alternate Form Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Complete Monsters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Xenophobes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Deities Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Egomaniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Serial Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Hungry Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Torturers Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Soul Stealers Category:Evil Genius Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Sadists Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Murderers Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters hated by Evildarkdragon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Giants Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Life Drainers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Leonard Nimoy Category:Abusers Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Brotherhood of the Abyss Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Villains Menslady125 considers the scariest Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomakazu Sugita Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies